


Good boy

by sunny_side_up



Series: Domestic NCT AU's [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Domestic, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Smut, Top!Johnny, bottom!jaehyun, please dont mind me, this is strongly embarassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_side_up/pseuds/sunny_side_up
Summary: "I'm home !"At the sound of the voice, Jaehyun's head shots up and he almost runs to the door.Almost.But he's harder to get than that, as he likes to think. So he just puts the spoon he was using to mix the sauce down, cuts the fire and turns around, as composed as he can get. He slowly walks to the living room, where his lover was taking off his shoes and loosening his navy tie. Jaehyun smiles softly and extends his arms, back hugging the tall man."Welcome home"And at this exact moment, Johnny knew he could live like this forever.





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> ayo~  
> i burned my last braincells writing this ;;  
> please consider that this is my first english story, my first smut and that it isn't proofreaded...  
> sorry ?

"I'm home !"

At the sound of the voice, Jaehyun's head shots up and he almost runs to the door. 

Almost.

But he's harder to get than that, as he likes to think. So he just puts the spoon he was using to mix the sauce down, cuts the fire and turns around, as composed as he can get. He slowly walks to the living room, where his lover was taking off his shoes and loosening his navy tie. Jaehyun smiles softly and extends his arms, back hugging the tall man. 

"Welcome home"

And at this exact moment, Johnny knew he could live like this forever. He turns around, a grin plastered on his tired face and pecks his boyfriend's lips several times. Jaehyun giggles, his arms lazily hanging around Johnny's neck as he presses his mouth against his lover's. They kiss, slowly, in the middle of their shared living room and as the rhythm of their lipslock fasten, they stumble blindly until Jaehyun's back is pressed against the wall. Johnny leaves the younger's lips to press light kisses all over his neck and jaw. Jaehyun chuckles, low in his throat and his right hand is fast in the tall man's hair, holding it steady.

"Needy much, mister Seo ?"

Johnny only answers by biting and sucking the younger's collarbone, leaving a purple mark.

'Fuck that, dinner can wait', Jaehyun thinks as he whimpers at his lovers ministrations. Grabbing more of Johnny's hair, he lifts his head and kisses him harshly on the lips. It's all tongue and teeth, its rough and violent, but the two of them are too caught up in the moment to care.

With his back still pressed against the door, Jaehyun lifts himself up and laces his legs around the taller's waist. Taking advantage of their position, Johnny grabs the younger's plump buttcheeks and gropes them shamelessly, swallowing the other's needy moans. 

They are now both grinding against each other, growing harder and harder, low groans escaping their wet lips. Jaehyun buries his head deep into Johnny's neck, biting and sucking everything he can of the pale skin displaying under his mouth. The oldest takes a better hold on the body in his arms and brings them both in their shared room. Almost throwing his lover on the mattress, he observes the mess he made of the man in front of him. The collar of Jaehyun's t-shirt is half ripped, cheeks pink, hair untamed and breath erratic. He smirks, proud of himself before joining the pretty man. He's on his knees, towering the smallest as he completely takes of his tie and opens the first buttons of his work shirt. Jaehyun is insanely turned on, by the only sight of his lover's smirk and actions, and most of all, by the obvious bulge tending his black fitting pants. He almost drools at the sight and decides to do something about that poor thing stuck into its owner clothes. Getting on his four, he crawls to his lover and faces his groin. Looking up at Johnny with the most innocent look he can find, he buries his nose against the zone and presses a light kiss on the fabric. Johnny exhales loudly, gripping his boyfriends hair as the said man keeps on kissing his member through the thick fabric of his pants. Jaehyun concentrates himself on unzipping the fly and opening the clothing piece widely and take out the large dick out of the man's boxers. A contented sigh leaves the olders lips as Jaehyun gives a small lick on a prominent vein, slowly jerking off the base of the shaft. Taking the tip between his lips, the smaller circles his tongue against the slit and slowly lowers his head until it hits the back of his throat. Collecting all his gagging reflexes, he bobs his head up back and forth, still watching every expressions on his lovers face. The said man has his neck bent backwards, mouth hanging open and eyes closed as he holds on Jaehyun's hair, low grunts coming out of his chest. 

Feeling the precum leaking out of the tip of his boyfriends shaft, Jaehyun backs up, letting the dick pop out with an obscene noise, smirking at the olders face. His grin falls fast, tho, as his lover grabs his slim waist and turns him roughly around, ripping his t-shirt open and lifting his legs. Violent bites are left all over his toned chest, leaving him moaning and squirming under Johnny's body, wildly bucking his hips upward. The tallest man unbuttons Jaehyun's pants and soon after, he is completely naked and passive under the other's touch. The youngest whines at the lack of bare skin on Johnny's body and processes to take off the useless shirt and pants. 

Both proudly naked, shafts insanely hard, they stare at each other, lust filling their eyes. Their lips crash in another wet open mouthed kiss and each of them are left panting and greedy for more. Johnny's hand lowers to his lovers legs and pulls them up as his head faces the smallers buttcheeks. Jaehyun can't help the loud moan escaping his lips when he feels a playful tongue licking over his now throbbing hole. Johnny buries his tongue deep inside the ass in front of him as he licks and sucks, making the puckered hole as wet as he can. Looking up at the others face, he slowly adds a finger, still rimming and begins to prepare his lover. Jaehyuns pants are soon replaced by moans as more and more fingers make their way inside his ass. He is now a whimpering mess, hips bucking and tight fists gripping the beds frame over him. Johnny smirks at the youngests state and takes his tongue out, only leaving three of his fingers inside. Placing his free palm on Jaehyun's lower stomach, he curls his fingers and roughly moves them up and down, successfully hitting the small bundle making Jaehyun see stars. He is close, he is so close. He tries his hardest not to and stutters gibberish as he feels the orgasm building up in his stomach, the deep sensation making him go wild.

"Jo-johnny I'm gonna c-cum..." 

Johnny smirks, never stopping his fingers from moving as he hovers over Jaehyun's weak trembling body and whispers lowly in his ear ;

"Cum for me, baby boy."

And what Johnny says, Jaehyun does. His hot cum is shooting all over his stomach as he moans loudly (Johnny is sure he heard him stutter 'Daddy' in the process). That doesn't stop the oldest from moving his fingers and he feels his body being flipped again. Now on his knees, head buried in the mattress, he whines at the feeling of emptiness crashing on him as Johnny takes his fingers out. His hand lowers by itself, trying to make its way to his already pulsing cock. Its project is in no time ruined as Johnny pulls both Jaehyun's hands behind his back, holding them while his other hands grips his hair, pulling his head back.

"What a bad baby boy we have here... Trying to touch himself without Daddy's permission... We gotta punish him mmh ?

Jaehyun whimpers loudly, tears forming in his eyes. His dick is already so hard ! He knows what to do though, and he looks right at Johnny, pouty lips and glossy eyes.

"Give it to me, Daddy I need you..."

The smirk on Johnny's face grows wider.

"Is this how you ask baby boy?"

"Please daddy, give it to me, i want it so bad!"

From his little begging, Jaehyun earns a swift smack on his ass, making him cry out loud.

"What do you need ? Tell daddy what you want him to do to you."

Jaehyun lets out a wanton sob.

"Please Daddy, fuck me so hard i can't walk tomorrow!"

"Now that's good baby boy, but i won't reward you yet, you need to be even better to Daddy..."

Another whimper leaves the smaller's mouth as Johnny buries his fingers deep into Jaehyun's throbbing hole. He moves them, crook and hook them inside the small puckered space and observes proudly the mess he's making of the man under him. Jaehyun has his cheek pressed against the mattress, drool dripping, eyes shedding tears from the overwhelming pleasure he feels. His body is already trembling all over as Johnny successfully hits his prostate with each thrust of his fingers. He soon feels his second orgasm building up in his tummy and his hole clenches helplessly around Johnny's knuckles. To his dismay, they soon leave his ass and he cries out at the emptiness. But it's soon replaced by something much bigger, and the sob Jaehyun lets out stays choked in his throat. Johnny just entered him, so roughly and directly it immediately hits his soft point, making him come for the second time.

The orgasm is hitting him hard and if it wasn't for Johnny's arm maintaining his hips up, his knee would have given up. The tallers other hand his still roughly grabbing his hair, keeping his head up, and the saliva is dripping freely from Jaehyun’s chin. He is a stuttering, sobbing, begging mess, as Johnny forcefully pounds into him and he is hard again in no time.

Who would have thought the giant human teddy bear Johnny could be this rough in bed ?

Jaehyun moans loudly as his body is once again flipped, now resting on his back as Johnny slams back inside, holding his legs up. He throws his head back, body strongly arching as his cock is being pumped, at the same rhythm as the merciless pounding he receives. Low groans are escaping the oldest mouth, watching the smaller body squirming and trying to deal with the overwhelming pleasure invading him. 

To say that Johnny is turned on by the sight of his dick being swallowed by his lover still tight asshole would be underestimating the situation. He feels like he is going to explode soon and his thrusts get more and more erratic, becoming unsteady and strong. The loud sob leaving Jaehyun’s mouth as the poor boy cums for the third time finishes to push him over the edge and he empties himself deep inside his lover, releasing a deep guttural groan. 

Jaehyun is trembling all over, so close to passing out, and despite coming three times in such a short time, he's still aroused, erected cock laying lazily on his stomach. Johnny smirks once again before lowering to his lovers crotch level, nuzzling his nose between his thighs.

“Do you want Daddy to finish you baby boy ?”

Jaehyun nods tiredly, lustful eyes half lidded. Johnny smiles softly at the sight before slowly taking the shaft between his lips. He doesn't push the speed as he lowers his head, taking the entire length in his mouth, groaning slightly from time to time. The noises Jaehyun is once again releasing are lewd and sinful and after a few slow pumps, Johnny speeds up a little. Bobbing his head up and down, he lightly grits his teeth against the thick veins, smiling as he feels a small hand burying itself inside his hair. 

It doesn't take long to Jaehyun to cum for the fourth time, body jerking and hips bucking hard, almost fucking Johnny's throat. Exhausted to no point, he passes out, sprawled on the bed, body and sheets sticky with his own cum. Johnny's own substance is dripping from his still throbbing hole and the olders smiles lovingly. 

He stands up, trying to be as discreet as his 6ft self can be and goes over the bathroom, taking a wet hot towel. He slowly cleans his lover and wipes what he can of the remaining cum on the sheets before tucking his boyfriend in the covers, laying next to him. Jaehyun automatically snuggles into Johnny's chest and the tallers suddenly feels a rush of affection for the sleeping form against him. He pets his hair, gently kissing his forehead, before whispering in his ear

“You did so well baby boy, daddy’s proud of you”

He closes his eyes, late enough to see the small smile lingering on Jaehyun's lips as he cuddles deeper into his lovers arms. Johnny completely drifts to sleep, thightly holding his man.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and yell at me on my twitter, and on curiouscat  
> Thanks for reading~~~
> 
> twt ; @heyyyysunny  
> cc ; @sunny_hoe


End file.
